A Change Of Plan
by KeepDreaming'xo
Summary: Set at the end of Series Three, Eve's already been born. What could of happened if Hal, Leo and Pearl had joined us earlier, would Hal be able to save Mitchell from the dark fate that awaits him? What could of happened if two trinity's met? Hal/Alex Mitchell/Annie George/Nina Leo/Pearl Warning; spoilers for series three, four and five.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on here much, I've been reading and reviewing some stories, I know people want me to continue with pretty little liar but at the moment I really want to focus on Being Human as it draws to a close soon and I want to make the most of it as I'm probably going to cry my eyes out when it finishes:( This story is based at the end of the wolf shaped bullet, this is my take on what could of happened if Hal had joined us earlier. Just an idea that I hope could become more. Hope you enjoy! **

**A/N: I've re-wrote the end scene for the wolf shaped bullet so the dialogue will be nearly completely different.**

Mitchell was scared, he was scared of himself, of death, he was scared of what he'd done and what he'd do. But there was no other way, this had to end now. "Please," He begged George, "I want you to kill me," Mitchell watched his best friends face crumple and line with horror. "No-" He began only to be interrupted by the loud knock of the door. George gestured for Nina to get it before turning back to Mitchell, he took him in, his face was pale and drawn, his eyes empty, this was all that was left of his best friend.

Beside George, Annie began to sob, "I didn't fall in love with you, only for you to die Mitchell!" She whispered. Mitchell walked over to Annie and hugged her, "Oh Annie," He murmured, "I'm scared, but for once in my life I'm going to be the hero, I'm going to do what's right," He pressed a soft, kiss that said he loved her that he was saying goodbye. "You were the love of my long life," He said. "And you were the love of mine," She whispered, He pulled away from her and stepped over to George, gripping his friends jacket, "I see their faces first thing in the morning and last thing at night, I just want it to end," He fell to his knee's and handed the stake to George, "Please, just finish it," Seeing George about to protest his spoke again, before George could disagree, "The world isn't ready for the existence of us and the best way to protect it, is to finish me," George shook his head, "Mitchell, I can't lose you," They were interrupted by Nina who was frowning, "I think you need to see this,"

Mitchell, George and Annie joined Nina at the door and took in the people who had interrupted them, that's when Mitchell picked up a faint, wet dog smell that wasn't George or Nina's. "Werewolf," He hissed at the elderly man who stood outside in the velvet darkness, He was dressed in a suit, a hat upon his head and a walking stick at his side, he looked well dressed and like someone had just taken him from the fifties. "Back off," Snarled the man beside him, taking a protective step in front of the old man, He was young looking, with dark hair and hazel eyes that had begun to bleed into black, stubble grazed his chin and he too was dressed in an old fashioned suit.

"Vampire," George cursed, realisation hitting his face. He pulled out his Jewish star and pushed it in the newcomers face, he gave a gasp as it didn't affect the vampire, "Old one," He whispered. "Hal! Behave!" Cried the woman who was behind the men, it was obvious she was a ghost and that she had died a while ago as her clothes were as old fashioned as her friends, but despite that she was young and beautiful, her eyes shone even though she was dead and her hair was long and in a simple but pretty style.

"Excuse him," She said yanking Hal behind her and glaring at him, "Hal Yorke you will behave yourself so we can sort this mess out," She scolded. "But he was going to attack Leo!" Hal cried, it was obvious from the way he held himself and the way he spoke that he was very old from his choice of words and well educated, his accent hinted that he was from London. "I was not!" Mitchell said throwing a glare at Hal which the old one returned. "Just let them talk!" Annie hissed, "We were in the middle of something important!"

Leo held a hand out apologetically, "You'll have to ignore Hal, his condition can make him quite irritable, as you've guessed that is Hal, he is a vampire and Pearl, well Pearl is a woman without faults, well the only one being that she's dead, and I'm Leo, I'm a werewolf," He reached out to shake Annie's hand and Annie smiled at him, "Now that's cleared up, I'm Annie and-" But Pearl cut in, "We know who you are, we were told to come here, that you could help," Annie looked at Mitchell, George and Nina, confusion in all their faces, including hers.

"How can we?" Nina asked raising her curved eyebrows. "You are the mother of the war child, we have come to believe," Said Hal taking a step forward so he was no longer behind Leo and Pearl. Nina gave a short, hard laugh, "She isn't the war child," But Hal smiled, "Born of two parents of the moon," He quoted, "And she's the first of her kind is she not?" He watched George and Nina exchange glances, "So you want to kill her?" George said warily watching Hal. "Of course not!" Hal said, "I am probably the only of my kind that would welcome the end of us," George laughed, his laugh just as cold and hard as Nina's had been, "That's bullshit,"

Hal gave a small, sad smile, "Not when you've lived for five hundred years," Mitchell clicked his fingers and gave the other vampire a wary look, "That's who you are, changed since I last met you," Hal sighed, "I didn't think you'd recognise me John," He admitted. "Who is he?" Annie asked but Leo's expression hardened, "Hal's past does not matter, don't drag it up," But Mitchell ignored him, "Hal, an abbreviation of Harry, Harry a nickname of Henry, this is Henry Yorke or as I knew him, Lord Harry,"

George's eyes went wide, "But you were evil! You killed millions! You were have supposed to have died in nineteen fifty five!" Leo gave a disapproving look towards Mitchell and sighed, "People change, you and Hal are clear examples of that, Me and Hal met indeed in nineteen fifty five, Hal was the leader of the dog fights, and I was the victim. Hal came down to the cellar they were keeping me on the night of the full moon, he wanted to change, to be a better person, he saved me and we faked his death, pretending that I had changed, killed him and escaped. This meant that The Old One's wouldn't get suspicious and Hal went into detox, he kept his word and has been clean for over fifty five years."

"Routines, exercise, precision, rota's, its what keeps me sane and lets humans live," Hal said quietly, "But we love Hal," Pearl said smiling, "Sure he's a little weird but he's made an amazing achievement and he's part of our family," At the end of the trio's story Annie's eyes met George's, they'd found another way for Mitchell. "We'll help you with whatever it is you need helping with, as long as you help us in return,"

**I hope you enjoyed it! I know its not very good but It was an idea that just wouldn't go! Will try to update as soon as I can, please review, they give me the will to write when I'm struggling:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys! just a quickie I'm sorry this chapter is so crap but I had a reaaally busy week which I do have a valid excuse for not updating sooner, just to clarify, Tom will be in this fanfic and hopefully soon:) and I'm sorry last chapter was so rushed, it didn't come out the way I wanted it too:( the reason I'm updating now is I just wanted to say, to all you being human fans out there, its been an amazing what? like five years? and after five amazing main characters and five series, its all coming to an end tonight, I'm going to miss it terribly and I know you will too, best wishes and hope you all enjoy tonight's ep, I know I will even if I cry afterwards:( **

**love**

**IHeartHalYorke'xo**

"You want me to help Mitchell stay clean?" Hal said raising his eyebrows, his mouth twisted into a grimace. "Well your a five hundred year old vampire, if you can do it, he must be able to as well!" Annie argued, she angrily stomped over to the worn and faded settee that Mitchell was sat on and turned to the quiet vampire, "What do you think Mitchell?" She asked.

"I...I don't think its a good idea.." Mitchell trailed off, slowly meeting Annie's gaze. Annie turned around to face Hal and gave him a triumphant grin, "See! I told- wait what!?" Mitchell ran his hands through his black curls angrily trying to clear his head, his hair like him, had an air of weariness, like he wished he could end everything now and pick up the pieces another day.

"It won't work! Hal how many times a day do you feel like snapping, like going outside and just draining the world dry?" Hal closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, he took slow, deep breaths before opening his eyes and looking uneasily at Mitchell, his stance said it all, he went through it every minute of every day.

"At first," Hal began slowly, "Leo had to board the windows up, because I had this weird thing where I could see the blood rushing beneath their veins, and I knew that there was nothing, absolutely NOTHING, stopping me from getting the sweet release that it could bring, it was so bad that the windows remained boarded for two years," Leo gave Hal a encouraging nod, urging him to carry on, so sighing Hal continued.

"It's stressful and you'll hate every second of it, your very being will fight the urge to be good and will you to let loose the monster but you will have to fight him and that is a punishment in itself, the detox...it is, how can I put it lightly...painful, excruciatingly painful, there won't be a day that you'll wish to be dead, you'll beg, threaten and scream to try and get out of it and even if you succeed and become good the monster lurks at the edge of your mind every single day, you know you can never mingle, never involve yourself, you will spend an eternity watching from the side lines, routines and rotas will take over your life, then there is always a chance of a...relapse,"

"But is it worth it?" Mitchell asked slowly lifting his head, his gaze meeting Hal's. Hal gave a rare smile, "With friends like ours, yes, yes it is worth it," Mitchell nodded and looked at his hands, "The rest of my life as a spectator but if blood will be kept at bay..." "So is the monster," Hal finished for him. "So it might just work?" Nina asked tiredly rubbing her eyes. "There's a very possible maybe here," Pearl agreed, she smiled at the group surrounding her. "Well I have to say its a surprise to meet a group just like us!" "I know!" Annie squealed only to shut up at the dirty look Pearl threw her, "So ermm we'll see what rooms we can put you in yeah?" She said composing herself.

"Don't tell me your actually going to trust them!?" George said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "We barely know them! They've turned up on our doorstep when we know shit all about them and suddenly its like their part of our family? no, I think they should leave and we work together from afar, this is all to rushed, like 'Lets tell our life story and we're suddenly all friends' rushed, I don't think we should trust them, at all!"

"We mean you no harm young man, I am just like you, I just want to be human, to lead a normal, decent life, to have a job and to have friends, surely we all have that in common?" Leo asked studying each of the faces in front of him, starting with the least familiar only to have them all avoid his gaze. He gave a soft sigh before turning to look at his best friends, "It seems we are not wanted guys, I believe it is time we took our leave," Leo said removing his brown tweed hat before bowing, he replaced the hat on his head as Hal gave an exasperated sigh before giving a slight nod to them all whilst Pearl gave them a sad smile.

"What will we do Pearl?" Hal whispered sadly watching his old friend struggle to walk out to their car. "He's old and ill, Hal, there's not an awful lot we can do," She replied her eyes filling with crystalline tears, "Anyway, Thank you," She said curtly before taking Hal's hand and attempting to drag him out of the front door to join Leo, but he held her back with a soft look that many would of thought that Hal Yorke was incapable of doing. "I'll only be a minute," He said, she gave him a roll of her eyes and slowly and sadly made her way to the car where Leo was patiently waiting.

"You don't have to go you know?" Annie said, "Ignore George he gets like that sometimes," Hal smiled his eyes twinkling as he did so making him look boyish and carefree, a look not often saw on the faces of vampires, "No need, he reminds me of Leo when he was younger, its nice, like being younger again," Mitchell cracked a smile at that, "Then lets hope George grows up to be as wise as Leo then, eh?" Hal smiled again before giving them a slight tilt of his head, "It was nice meeting you," He said before he turned to join Leo and Pearl in the robin blue vintage car.

"Just wondering but what was it that you needed help with?" Nina asked curiously, causing Hal to stop and turn around on the gravel path, his head bowed, his eyes full of sadness and grief, "To help us save Leo, so that he may carrying on saving me,"

**Sorry its short guys but hope you enjoy this chapter and the finale of Being Human that is rapidly approaching! **

**Please read and review, I love reading them:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyaaa guys you missed me;)? jokes well lets just say this has been a fun I don't know how many weeks. I've had many pm's about why I haven't updated and the answer is I've been terrifically ill, like hospital ill. I've literally only just stopped having tests and I would of updated earlier today but I have spent the whole day watching all the Alvin and the chipmunks films and reading some of the fanfics on it, bizarre I know but it made me feel like I was 5 again:) I am quite honestly suffering from memory loss and horrible side affects from the medicine I've been taking, if this next chapter is crap and completely goes off track then I'm really sorry but I don't remember where the hell I'm going with this story due to the memory loss. I'm also met with the horrible news that my drama teacher and mentor is retiring and have only just found out as I was ill, I'm utterly heartbroken as she was the one who inspired me to take the path I did:( I've tried to read and review most of your stories whilst I was ill but I couldn't bring myself to write a chapter, I hope you all understand and thank you for all being so patient. sorry that I rambled on:(...**

Annie watched as Hal walked stiffly down the path and towards his friends, Annie gave a small frown as she saw in Hal's hand a domino, he was twirling it between his thumb and index finger as he walked away and it was something about this gesture that made Annie snap into action.

She angrily turned to face George and gave him the fiercest look she could muster, "How could you!? She's the first girl ghost I've ever met! And Leo seemed nice enough and Hal...well he seemed nice too in a weird OCD way, anyway that's beside the point she's spent over fifty years living as a ghost, I bet she knows all the tricks of the trade! Pleeeeeeaaaseee George, just this once! We need the help and I could do with the company!"

George's face that was usually soft and sweet remained stony but Nina gave a hesitant look, "I know its not what I'd usually say but I want them to stay," She nervously looked at George beside her who gave her a dark look, "What the hell Nina?" He shouted and she winced already expecting it.

"Well Mitchell is a part of our life's and if he died nothing would be the same, it would break your hearts and our family unit apart! And I would miss him too I guess," She said trying to say the last few words discreetly.

"Ha! Oh god Nina you'd miss me!" Mitchell said, he actually laughed and Nina would never admit it but she was happier now he'd cheered up so she gave him a tight lipped, sarcastic smile and turned back to Annie and George, "So I vote for them to stay and for Hal to help," She said giving Mitchell and Annie a pointed look.

They agreed and Nina gave a small smile and turned to her annoyed boyfriend, "Sorry George but three against one," she said placing a kiss on his cheek, "Now Annie would you mind stopping that car?..."

"Of course," Annie replied rent a ghosting in front of the little blue car before the words had fully left her mouth.

x x x

Hal gave a start as the curly haired lady called Annie suddenly appeared in front of their car, Hal felt himself go rigid with shock causing him to stamp on the pedal, and old reflex if it had been a human in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pearl cried angrily appearing beside Annie, "You could of killed us!" Annie gave Pearl a confused look, "But two of you are already dead?" She pointed out.

Pearl growled and pulled at her hair, "That is beside the point! Now what the hell do you want!?" Annie shrugged her shoulders, "Well we ermmmm reconsidered and sort of came to an agreement, you know with like..." Leo gave a soft laugh," You want our help you mean?" He asked a kind smile directed towards the curly haired ghost. She nodded and smiled a sigh of relief escaping her body," Yeah that!" She said smiling at them all in a typical Annie way.

"What made you change your minds?" Hal asked quietly, his fingers drumming out a pattern on the steering wheel.

"We can't loose Mitchell, and to be honest it would be nice to have some new company," She gave them an awkward smile then nodded towards her house, "Hopefully see you inside?" Leo looked towards Hal and a soft smile graced his aged lips, "Yes, yes I think you will,"

x x x

Annie rent a ghosted back in the house with a massive smile on her face, "This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed.

"Fun isn't exactly the word I'd use," George muttered under his breath but shut up at the dirty look Annie gave him.

"I dunno this could be pretty cool," Mitchell said.

Just then their was a knock at the door, "Guess we're going to find out," Nina said.

**I'm sorry this is so crap and short, I don't know when I'll be next updating, so sorry for the delay! **

**read, review or favourite might make me smile:) **


End file.
